mlpfriendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Evil Mane Six
This is a fanmade episode of MLP: Friendship is Magic. It stares the main six and their evil male counterparts. Synopsis An evil dragon enters a mirror and attempts to bring the evil counterparts of the main six into Ponyville. These evil ponies -- Midnight Boomer, Smiley, Cider Rapper, Reddie Rye, Comet Flash, and Butter Butch -- are wrecking havoc in Ponyville. Will Twilight and her friends stop the boys from causing trouble or will Equestria suffer from the boys' roughhousing? Episode (Episode beings in a dragon's lair.) *Giant Dragon (flipping through pages in a book): "No, no, no! This is all wrong! None of these spells will help me! None of them!" *Little Dragon #1: "Is something wrong, master?" *Giant Dragon: "There's definitely something wrong! I want to do something...something Equestria will never forget!" *Little Dragon #1: "Soooo...anything you've got in mind?" *Giant Dragon (sigh): "Apparently not..." *Little Dragon #2: "How about you create a sweet-smelling liquid? When that Twilight girl ingests it, she'll fall in love with the first thing she sees...me!" *Giant Dragon: "No, that won't do." *Little Dragon #1: "Or how about you create a spell on everypony in--!" *Little Dragon #2: "Woah-woah-woah! Not so fast there, buddy! Don't get overboard with your ideas!" *Little Dragon #1: "You didn't let me--" *Little Dragon #2: "Nope!" *Little Dragon #1: "Come one, just--" *Little Dragon #2: "Nope!" *Little Dragon #1: "....I wasn't fini--" *Little Dragon #2 (in his brother's face): "QUIET!!!" *Giant Dragon: "Boys, enough!" *Little Dragon #2: "Oh, now do you have something, master?" *Giant Dragon: "Yes..." (looks at the magic mirror evilly) "And I know just how to do it..." song (From the top of his mountain, the giant dragon watches Twilight and her friends through his binoculars.) *Little Dragon #2: "Master, what are you looking at?" *Giant Dragon: "Them. I see six ponies...their names are Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy." *Little Dragon #1: "Hmmmm...but, what are you planning, master?" *Giant Dragon: "I told you, it's something Equestria will never forget!" *Little Dragon #1: "I mean, what is your plan?" *Giant Dragon: "Oh, my plan...hmmm...come with me, boys." (The giant dragon shows the boys the magic mirror.) *Giant Dragon: "This!" *Little Dragons: "That?!" *Giant Dragon: "What's wrong with it?" *Little Dragon #1: "Well, first of all, we don't get how a mirror is going to help with your plan." *Giant Dragon: "You haven't seen anything yet! I'm going inside the mirror!" *Little Dragon #2: "Inside the mirror?! What are you going to do?!" *Giant Dragon: "You'll see when I get back..." (The giant dragon enters into the mirror. He ends up in a starry sky, flying around. When he goes further, he saw six ponies.) *Giant Dragon: "Wow! Who...?" (As he gets closer, he notices that none of these ponies are females; they are males!) *Giant Dragon: "Oh my! May you boys come with me?" (Unobliged, the male ponies followed him through the portal and out of the mirror.) *Little Dragon #1: "Master! Who are those ponies?!" *Giant Dragon: "My children! I've wanted mo--" *Midnight Boomer: "Hey, hands off, dragon! We don't want your giant claws touching us!" *Little Dragon #2: "I'm sure whatever your plan is, master, it'll surely involed these guys!" *Midnight Boomer: "Hey, never treat us like fillies! We're the evil mane six! Midnight Boomer!" *Smiley: "Smiley!" *Comet Flash: "Comet Flash!" *Reddie Rye: "Reddie Rye!" *Cider Rapper: "Cider Rapper!" *Butter Butch: "And Butter Butch!" *Midnight Boomer: "We must go after our targets! Where are they?" *Giant Dragon: "Are you talking about them right there in the field?" (The evil ponies saw the girl ponies in the field on their picnic.) *Little Dragon #1: "Master, please. Tell us your plan!" *Giant Dragon: "Alright already! I'll tell you. Alright evil ponies...and sons...here's my evil plan...you evil ponies will go out there and cause trouble in Ponyville! Make everypony suffer from your horseplaying!" *Cider Rapper (rapping): "We got it all, yo! We can do it all ,oh!" *Giant Dragon: "Yes! You boys are excellent! Now, boys...go after your counterparts! Go get them!" *Comet Flash: "No problemo, sir! We gotta go comet fast!" *Midnight Boomer: "Let's go, boys!" (The evil ponies ran out of the lair and down the mountain path.) *Midnight Boomer: "We must cause trouble!" (Camera fades back to the field, where the female mane six are on their picnic. The evil mane six suddenly barged in.) *Midnight Boomer: "You girls will have fun with us, so prepare for trouble!" *Smiley: "Roughhousing is the game, so make it double!" *Comet Flash: "You protect the world from devastation!" *Reddie Rye: "But we do bad things to fight our nation!" *Cider Rapper: "Evil is our talent, but yours is love!" *Butter Butch: "And soon you'll be flying from the stars above!" *Boys: "The evil mane six!" *Midnight Boomer: "We the evil mane six blasting off at the speed of light!" *Boys: "So get ready, because us boys will get into a fight!" *Midnight Boomer: "Now, go get them, boys!" (First, Midnight Boomer goes after Twilight.) *Twilight Sparkle: "So you must be Midnight Boomer!" *Midnight Boomer: "You know it and you should be afraid!" (Midnight used his magic to take a giant leaf from the ground and uses it as a blind fold on Twilight. Then Midnight takes her and wraps her around a tree using a vine.) *Midnight Boomer: "Hahahaha! I bet you don't know how you use your magic!" (laughs more) *Twilight Sparkle: "Oh yes I do!" (Twilight breaks herself free from the vines and soon, she and Midnight are chasing each other around the area. Next, Smiley kicks dirt at Rarity.) *Rarity: "Hey, watch it!" *Smiley: "Hee hee hee! Sorry, sister! Looks like you're gonna have to clean that up yourself! Hee hee hee hee hee!" (continues kicking dirt at her) *Rarity: "Ahh! Cut that out, Smiley!" *Smiley: "Wait, what was that? You want more? Okay!" (more dirt kicking) *Rarirty: "Ahhh! Stop that!" (In matter of minutes, both are kicking dirt at each other. Then, Comet Flash attempts to pursue Rainbow Dash.) *Comet Flash: "Look who's here! If it isn't my female clones, Rainbow CRASH! Ahahahahaha!" *Rainbow Dash: "Where'd you hear that name...Comet FLASH?!" *Comet Flash: "Oh, I don't know...BUT I HAVE MY WAYS!!! I bet you can't fly faster than me!" *Rainbow Dash: "Hey, I'm the fastest pegasus around here! I don't think there's another pegasus around around that's faster than me!" *Comet Flash: "Prove it!" *Rainbow Dash: "Alright, let's race!" *Comet Flash: "Got it!" (Both pegasus took off at the same time. Reddie Rye was seen blowing balloons.) *Pinkie Pie: "Ooh, you love parties too?" *Reddie Rye: "Back off! I love it more than you!" *Pinkie Pie: "Well, I'' love more than ''you!" *Reddie Rye: "No, I'' do!" *Pinkie Pie: "''I do!" *Reddie Rye: "I'' do!" *Pinkie Pie: "Hmph...Reddie Rye!" *Reddie Rye: "...Pinkie Pie!" *Cider Rapper (''rapping): "Hey, yo, Reddie's my guy! But now he's arguin' with Pinkie Pie!" *Applejack (grabbing Cider from the tail): "You there, you have sicken me!" *Cider Rapper (rapping): "What, what? What did you say? Looks like you're making my anger delay!" *Applejack: "Pardon?" *Cider Rapper (rapping): "Oh, oh! Who's makin' me crack? Looks like it's this Applejack!" (runs away) "Come get me!" *Applejack: "Oh, I'll-a get you alright...Cider Rapper!" (Both are chasing each around the area.) *Fluttershy: "Uhh, please don't fight. Fighting is nev--" *Butter Butch: "So, you like animals, huh Klutzershy? Well, I'' don't like 'em! I like ''bugs!" *Fluttershy (gasp): "Bugs?!" *Butter Butch: "Yeah! Bugs are awesome! And animals? Bleh! My insect friends are a lot cooler than your animal friends!" (chuckles) "What's the matter, Shutterfly? Too chicken to stand up for yourself? Ha! No wonder you're called Fluttershy! You flutter and you're shy..." (sadly) "...And I too am a shy pegasus..." (evilly) "But I speak up more than you! And I'm never afraid to speak up!" *Fluttershy (quietly): "How dare you!" *Butter Butch: "Hey! Speak up!" *Fluttershy: "How dare you!" *Butter Butch: "Oh, how dare me? Then, chase me! I'm quite the flyer!" (Soon, it was total chaos around Ponyville. First, Midnight was in the library and turns it into his dark lair. Smiley turned Rarity's dresses into his dark costumes. Cider turns the barn into a dance club with Smiley's magic. Reddie turns the bakery into a glow-in-the-dark party place with Midnight's magic. Comet turns the clouds dark and gray, causing it to rain hard, with Smiley's magic. Last, Butter turns all the small mammals into insects with Midnight's magic. Ponyville was forming into Chaosville!) (From the rocky mountain, the giant dragon and the two little dragons watched through their binoculars.) *Giant Dragon: "Hahahahahaha! Those boys are doing a great job!" *Little Dragon #1: "Hey, what will become of Twilight and her friends?" *Giant Dragon: "Well, I don't think they know it's me causing this trouble to happen! They won't even find out!" *Little Dragon #2: "Hmmm, Ponyville is starting to form into Chaosville! Everypony is panicking, having no idea what to do." *Giant Dragon: "Hm hm hm! This is perfect! It's great when things go the way you plan!" *Little Dragon #2: "Ha ha ha! I have to agree, master! This really is fun!" *Giant Dragon: "There, that's the spirit!" (The dragons continued looking through the binoculars. They were trying to look for the female mane six. They found them all upset with the male mane six. Dragon #2 focuses on Fluttershy, who was bawling her eyes out.) *Dragon #2: "Hahaha! It's funny when ponies cry!" (We cut with the female mane six in the field.) *Fluttershy: "It's not funny when ponies cry!" (continues bawling) "All my animal friends are turned into insects!" *Rainbow Dash: "This isn't the time to worry about your animal friends! This is the time to stop those boys!" *Twilight Sparkle: "Those boys seem to jump out of nowhere." *Pinkie Pie: "But, how did they know who we are?" *Twilight Sparkle: "Well, from the looks of it, they look like male versions..of us." *All: "What?" *Giant Dragon: "That's right, Tweetlit Purple! I brought the boys here!" *All: "What?!" *Giant Dragon: "That's right. I entered a mysterious mirror and brought them here! They were part of my plan...to get rid of you!" *Twilight Sparkle: "What?! You wouldn't!" *Giant Dragon: "Oh, yes I would. Once my boys take over your place, they will make Ponyville suffer!" *All: "No!" *Giant Dragon: "Yes!" *Fluttershy: "But, why would he get rid of us?" *Rainbow Dash: "Cause he's evil, duh!" *Giant Dragon: "Oh, why would I get rid if you, you ask? Well..." (pauses) "Why do I want to get rid...? Because I'm evil! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" *Midnight Boomer: "HEY! You enormous beast! You're not evil, aren't you?!" *Giant Dragon: "Well...honestly, I'm not." *Midnight Boomer: "What?! Then...then how could you bring us into this?! It's like you're using us!" *Giant Dragon: "I'm not using you! I'm commanding you to show Ponyville your style!" *Twilight Sparkle: "Commanding them, you say?" *Giant Dragon: "Yes." *Pinkie Pie: "So you're not mean?" *Giant Dragon: "Well, no. I lived myself as a selfish monster, along with two sons." (The evil mane six are still causing havoc in town.) *Rarity: "Then, what will we do with those boys?" *Giant Dragon: "I got it." (screaming) "BOYS!!!" *Evil Mane Six: "Yes, boss?" *Giant Dragon: "You boys are in a lot of trouble!" *Comet Flash: "WHAT?!" *Giant Dragon: "As a punishment, I'm forcing you boys to go back into the mirror!" *Midnight Boomer: "You can't tell us what to do! Us boys are evil, and we can do whatever we want and NOT listen to you!" *Giant Dragon: "I MEAN IT!!!" *Evil Mane Six: "NEVER!!!" *Applejack: "Boy, they're stubborn!" *Rainbow Dash: "I've got this!" *Little Dragon #2 (grabbing her tail): "No-no-no-no-no! Let my father handle this!" *Giant Dragon: "Boys...into...the...mirror....NOW!!!" *Midnight Boomer: "How about this? No!" *Little Dragon #1 (holding the mirror): "Well, you should be afraid because I have it here right now!" (The evil mane six tried to flee, but their female counterparts grabbed them by the tails and pushes them through the mirror. The female mane six and the little dragons cheered in victory.) *Rainbow Dash: "Ponyville is saved once again!" *Little Dragon #1: "But...what about the mess the boys made?" *Giant Dragon: "Uhh, first of all, I shouldn't bring the boys back here because they'll cause more trouble. So..." (sadly) "We...have to...clean it up..." *All: "Ohhhhhh...." *Pinkie Pie: "Wahoo! Clean-up time!" Dear Celestia, The giant dragon and his two sons are, at first, cold-hearted and mean, but in the end they decided to help us and even learned something. Things you've planned may go okay at first, but later it tends to get worse. Even enemies can rely on the good ones for help. (The dragons are back in their lair.) *Giant Dragon: "Think goodness those boys are finally where they belong." *Little Dragon #1: "You know, we should get rid of that mirror so you won't have to think about those boys anymore." *Little Dragon #2: "But, what should we do with it?" *Little Dragon #1: "I've got it." (With his fire-breathing, he launches the mirror far away into a dark forest and into a murky pond.) *Little Dragon #1: "I'm glad we've learned something today." End of episode. Trivia *This fanon episode is a reference to a Powerpuff Girls episode. *This fanon episode has a Pokemon reference where the boys say similar lines from Team Rocket's motto. Category:Episodes